


No, Ruby, Bad Dog!

by seriousfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle doesn't mind Ruby jumping on her, licking her, or sniffing her butt. It's just a little weird when Ruby isn't a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Ruby, Bad Dog!

Regina finally had Emma right where she wanted her when the phone rang.

 

It amused her to think that having the blonde stripped and handcuffed, with a gag shoved in her mouth and her down on her knees, was _still_ Regina's dream for Emma, just one that was now shared by both women. True, there'd been other fantasies she'd entertained—some involving stocks or rope around Emma's neck—those could still work, in fact, with a little modification. But it seemed, as Mary-Margaret had insisted during the peace process, that they _did_ have a lot in common.

 

She probably hadn't considered this, but then, they both had a vested interest on pissing off Emma's mother. Emma because, though Regina wouldn't say it out loud, she had not yet matured out of being a rebellious teenager, and Regina because she was Regina. Fucking Snow White's daughter was like having hate sex with someone she actually liked. So, when the phone rang, she answered just for the incredulous look on Emma's face.

 

"Hello, Mills residence," she greeted pleasantly.

 

"Regina, it's Belle."

 

Regina's brow furrowed. "Why are you calling? I stuck you in prison for… well, weeks, by your experience. Do I have to deal with two amateur bondage enthusiasts?"

 

Emma shot her a look and Regina waved at her lovingly.

 

"It's Ruby," Belle said. "You know, the full moon? Only she's not changing all the way."

 

"What do you mean, not all the way. Is she a talking dog? Henry would love that."

 

" _No, she's not a talking dog_!" Belle cried in exasperation. "Listen, are you gonna help me or not? I thought that ever since I broke up with Rumpel, you'd want to help me just to annoy him."

 

"Good point." Now that things between her and Emma had cooled—or, well, heated up—she should step up aggravating Gold. It'd probably be great for her relationship with Emma, taking out all the frustrations of fucking an overgrown sorority girl on a man who actually deserved it. "Alright. What seems to be the trouble?"

 

Belle huffed a deep breath. "She came over to the library. She likes to spend full moons here—I have chew toys and milk bones and rawhide. But when the moon came up, she didn't change. She just started—acting like a dog. She's still human, but she's sniffing me and… I think she's trying to wag her tail."

 

"Have you put the red cloak on her?"

 

"Yes, I've put the red cloak on her," Belle repeated with impossible sarcasm. "She still thinks she's a dog."

 

"God help us if she wants to mark something."

 

Regina got the usual 'not funny, Regina' in stereo—a deadpan look from Emma and a vast silence over the phone.

 

"Relax, Belle," Regina said, putting one leg over Emma's shoulders and bringing her crotch in contact with Emma's gagged mouth. Emma squirmed, her eyes flickering up to Regina, not sure if she wanted the gag off so she could lick her or Regina lower so she could headbutt her. Regina would have to try this the next time she had to place a call to Mary-Margaret. It would make the conversation much more tolerable. "This is normal for werewolves. It happens when they're in heat. They transition to human form so the baby will be conceived human."

 

"Well, I don’t have any werewolves for Ruby to mate with! What am I supposed to do, find a body pillow?"

 

"A regular pillow should do. Or just play with her until she wears herself out. She should be fine in the morning."

 

"Okay. Play with her. Right. Gotcha. Thanks."

 

"No problem."

 

Regina hung up, wondering if Belle had understood the kind of playing she'd meant. Oh well. If not, she'd find out soon enough.

 

She looked down at Emma. "Alright Emma… where were we? Ah yes." She dialed Mary-Margaret's number as Emma looked on helplessly. "Hello, Snow? It's Regina." Grabbing Emma by the hair, Regina began to force the daughter into her crotch. It was quite the sensation. "I was just wondering if we could go over plans for the street festival next week…"

 

***

 

Belle replaced the phone in its handset. Great invention, that. She could get what she needed from Regina without actually having to see her.

 

On the floor, Ruby was trying to lick at herself, but lacked the necessary flexibility to do it. Belle groaned inwardly—she looked as if she might twist herself into a knot that'd take a yoga guru to undo. Why couldn't she be a werecat instead?

 

"Ruby?" Belle called, and the girl's head perked up with a look that almost would've been comical if Belle weren't so worried for her. Ruby was kinda her only friend—everyone else still saw her as Gold's woman, and thought that they'd be turned into a newt if they said one wrong thing to her.

 

"C'mere girl," Belle continued, and Ruby bounded to her, with surprising agility for a homo sapiens running around on all fours. Belle was actually bowled over, Ruby landing on top of her and eagerly sniffing her throat. "It's okay, Regina says you're going to be just fine as soon as you're not in heat," Belle said, taking Ruby's face in her hands. When Ruby just stared at her, Belle scratched a little behind her ears. Ruby's eyes closed pleasurably. "I actually have a showerhead that'd be pretty good for that, but I'm guessing you wouldn't want me to show you how it works… so we're just going to play around and wrestle until morning, okay? Does that sound good?"

 

Ruby barked at Belle's happy tone, and panted as Belle petted her. It was harder than it looked—Ruby moved around, trying to get Belle to pet her all over, and of course there were certain parts of her that, if Belle were to touch them, would make her go so red she'd burst into flames. She mostly tried to stroke Ruby's back, but then Ruby flopped down facing up, her feet kicking as she exposed her belly.

 

"Okay," Belle said, smiling uncertainly, and scratched her nails over Ruby's belly. She just had to forget it was Ruby in there—a primitive, uninhibited Ruby, but her friend nonetheless. She had to treat Ruby like she was just a big dog. A really attractive dog that was still wearing clothes from the set of Gossip Girl.

 

"Is that good?" Belle asked. She was scratching around Ruby's belly button, but the werewolf was whining plaintively. Belle tried scratching higher, but Ruby barked—she didn't like that. "Well, you wouldn't want me to scratch you any lower…"

 

Ruby reared up, licking under Belle's chin, and Belle laughed softly. Big dog indeed! Whatever her form, Ruby was always so affectionate. As a girl, she shot out compliments like fireworks, always telling Belle how pretty she looked or how nice some article of clothing looked on her, even if the rest were a fashion disaster. And as a wolf…

 

Belle lifted her head to the side, letting Ruby lap at her neck. The girl's tongue—and it was really hard to think of it as a wolf's, since it was so soft—raced around her jawline. Belle giggled again with how nice it felt, until Ruby licked over her lips.

 

"Oh!" Belle said in mild surprise. She drew back and Ruby paused, panting, staring at her in confusion. "You are playful tonight, huh girl? That'd actually be a pretty good way to find a mate if you were, ya know… certainly better than my way! Not that Rumpel wouldn't have been a pretty good ma— _boyfriend_ if I had ever gotten him to—"

 

She was interrupted by Ruby growling. Belle had been staring off into space, lost in her memory, but looking back at Ruby, she could see that the werewolf's hackles were literally rising. Ruby was arching her back, her nails digging into the carpet.

 

"Who would've ever thought Ruby Lucas wouldn't want to dish about ex-boyfriends?" Belle began, when Ruby lunged for her. Her hands landed on Belle's chest, shoving her down on the floor. She hit and stayed there with Ruby on top of her, looking up in shock as Ruby came down on her, licking her face again. This time, her tongue dipped into Belle's open mouth.

 

 _That_ was not a canine gesture. Ruby's soft, human tongue found her mouth and, though aggressive, it was definitely a kiss. Belle only snapped out of it when Ruby licked her face twice before trying to invade her mouth again.

 

"No!" Belle said firmly, turning her face away so Ruby was only licking her ear. Which—was not a marked improvement over having her mouth vacuumed, in terms of _not_ making out with her best friend who was having werewolf issues. "Bad Ruby! Bad!"

 

Maybe Ruby was used to that, or maybe she just liked it, but she kept licking. Now she was nipping at Belle's neck. Belle pushed her away, hard, but Ruby's nails caught on the neckline of her blouse and ripped it down to her waist.

 

"Great!" Belle cried. "The one blouse that I actually like _and_ look good in, and you've Mardi Gras'd it!"

 

Ruby looked contrite, even for a dog in a human body, and bowed her head in acknowledgment she'd done wrong.

 

"Yes, you!" Belle continued, covering her bra with her hands. "It's all well and good for you to rip your clothes off whenever, the Evil Queen made _you_ a fashion-pot! I just have whatever I can grab at Goodwill! And I know a House Ravenclaw blouse doesn’t mean a lot to you, but it is _impossible_ to order online in this town. What do you tell Etsy? 'Just leave the blouse at the magical barrier surrounding the town, I'll grab it with a pool skimmer'? No! They don't do that!"

 

Belle scooted herself over so she was lying against the check-out desk, feeling utterly dejected. Ruby flopped to the ground in sympathy. "And here I am yelling at you for being a dog. It's not your fault, you big silly mutt. You're just playful. Don't listen to me. I couldn't even figure out that someone named The Dark One was bad. Not until he tricked someone into killing her own mother, who was one of his old girlfriends, which makes _two_ girlfriends he's killed. And here I'm supposed to be the smart bookish girl who runs the library "

 

Ruby got up on all fours and moved in, licking at Belle's tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying. Belle wrapped her arms around Ruby's back. "Promise me you're not going to have puppies. All my friends have kids and they're still in their thirties. Snow White's a grandmother and have you seen her boobs? They're great!"

 

Ruby opened her mouth in a big doggy yawn, her tongue curling inside. Belle giggled.

 

"Yeah…" She rested her forehead against Ruby's. "You just want to be friends, don't you? That's why you kissed me. You've got some wires crossed in that big doggy brain of yours. You know that's how—how Ruby shows affection, but not that she doesn't like me quite that way. You're confused."

 

Ruby barked. Belle smiled.

 

"Still wanna kiss me?"

 

Though Ruby couldn't wag her tail, she did plant her butt on the ground and perk up like she could hear kibbles raining into her dish.

 

"It's just a kiss, after all. It only has meaning because we give it meaning. I mean…" Belle laughed at herself. "I'm petting you, and if you were all you-ish, you'd think we were girlfriends or something. That's an intimate gesture too. So kissing you would just be like… sleeping with you at the foot of the bed. If Regina and Pongo did that, it'd be one thing. If Regina and Emma did it, it'd be something else entirely!"

 

Ruby barked again, a few times in rapid succession. Belle gave her another hug. "You're my best friend. I really like you, okay? I love you. Now c'mon. Give mommy a kiss, you dumb dog."

 

Belle turned her cheek and let Ruby kiss it a few times, then turned her head the other way. Ruby kissed that too, pecking at Belle's face like a woodpecker building a nest. Belle kissed her back, losing countless little touches in her hair, her face, her neck. Ruby crooned happily.

 

Belle liked this. Just kissing without it meaning anything, like they were little kids playing. The phone rang. Belle ignored it, preferring the way Ruby was ever so slightly offended by Belle kissing her nose. The library was closed. She felt no obligation to tell someone else that Fifty Shades of Grey was still checked out. The machine got it.

 

"Belle," Gold said. "I'm outside. Could I talk to you, please? I just want to apologize—"

 

Belle turned her head at the exact wrong moment. Ruby's lips landed right on her mouth. Great. Her ex-boyfriend was here, her shirt was off, and she'd just frenched her best friend. This was the worst thing that'd happened in a library since The Pagemaster.


End file.
